


Shitty Summaries: Until Dawn

by Lugiagirl98



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Crack, F/M, Kinda?, M/M, its a shitty summary what do you expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lugiagirl98/pseuds/Lugiagirl98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AKA: my explanation of until dawn almost completely from memory!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Prank

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Shitty Summaries Until Dawn edition. just to warn you, i only write every other week in school when i have free time, so updates may be slow, but i have up to chapter 6 already written, i just need to type them up and post them. enjoy!

ok so like, these 3 kids from a super rich family & their friends are partying on their mansion their mountain. All of them but the boyfrands, Chris & josh, & the sisters, beth & hannah, decide to be bitches and prank hannah, what assholes. So mike is a douche & pretends to want to fuck hannah, so she starts to take her shirt off & then finds out that the assholes are in the room & she runs into the woods. While this was happening, the boyfrands were like making out or something, idk. So beth finds out what happened & went to chase after hannah. Beth finds hannah & then they get chased by as wendibagle & fall off a cliff.

Dr. Hill therapy scene!

Fucking awesome opening credits and fucking Oh Death fucking playing in the background hell yes.

Sams riding a bus to get to the mountain and listens to a radio interview of this investigator chick and then she switches to watching a video of josh talking about meeting up. Theres talk about partying like porn stars? I dont fucking know.

END PROLOGUE


	2. Chapter 1: The beginning!!

TIME SKIP TO 1 YEAR LATER

So sam shows up at the mountain and snoops at chris's phone like a bitch, then chris shows sam a firing range to waste time. In the cable car, chris tells sam how he and josh met & fell in love or something. Boom, Butterfly Effect. Chris and sam get locked in the cable car so jess has to let them out. Sam and chris are fuckin shocked that mike and emily broke up, but they ignore it after a few seconds.

Scene Skip... matt & emily start their way up the mountain, emily complaining the whole way like the bitch she is. They get scared by mike (they deserved it) & emily sends matt up the mountain so she can cheat on him with mike. Farther up the moountain, ashley looks through some binoculars and spots emily & mike getting up close and personal but doesnt show matt cus she thinks that that might cause problems later.

Back at the cable car station, that fuckin super uncomfortable snowball scene happens, not even gonna describe that. (Sidenote: why the fuck do like the vast majority of youtubers i watched play this hit the damn bird? like seriously, it literally says "sometimes doing nothing is the best thing to do" right there, right fucking there. usually if theres a tutorial, you fuckin do what it says, not read it and ignore it completely. Rant over)

Dr. Hill therapy scene!

CHAPTER END


	3. Chapter 2: Out of order scenes!!!!

At the lodge, everyone arrives but the door is frozen shut. Chris and Josh go out back to make out and find a way to thaw the door. Chris goes inside via the window & suspiciously Josh leaves chris to find spray deodorant by himself. Inside the house, Chris takes like 3 years to find the bathroom. When Chris goes to open the cabinet door, a wild wolverine appears! Chris like shits his pants and screams. After that Chris burns his hand like a dumbass when melting the lock & letting everyone inside. There was a lot of talk about frozen buns? idk dude, but it was kinda weird.

They all go inside and emily & jess get in a bitch fight, but matt intervenes and jess and mike have to go to the guest cabin to not ruin everyones weekend with her bitchyness & need to make a sex comment about mike like every 5 seconds. like Jesus Christ bitch, calm your vagina. So on the way to the cabin, jess fallsin a fucking mineshaft like what the fuck??? & mike follows her, but SURPRISE! there was a Person behind him! but he didnt notice!!!Holy fuck how unobservent can u fuckin be, so mike tries to be a manly man & push a minecart out of the way but fails & has to ask for his girlfriends help & thus makes him look like a pussy. So like they wander through the mine for a while & find a cigar in a fucking oil barrel, like what the fuck random.

They eventually get out of the mine & walk along the snowy trail and come across a giant log blocking the path. Jess calls Mike a pussy & jumps over the trtee & screams.

The game switches scenes @ this point but im gonna keep this scene going anyway.

So Mike tries to climb the log but slips, & then tries again and succeeds but jess wasnt on the other side. Mike continues along the trail & comes across a rusted old truck but when he tries to open the door HOLY FUCK JUMP SCARE a mask suddenly appears in the door window. Mike like shits himself or almost, and continues on. Suddenly, jess jumpes out at mike with a deer skull & mike screams like a girl & shits himself again. Jess teases him for a while (in the non-sexy way) and they hear a demonic screaming. So of course they go towards it, cuz its a horror game, and they find a deer that had been attacked by a wendorito, but they didnt know that. Suddenly, the wendy’s baconator dragged the deer into the bushes which causes mike & jess to run in fear. They do some QTEs to get up a hill quickly & they get to hte cabin but on the porch jess trips & Mike has to help her up cause she cant get up herself, like ok. They get into the cabin & all is quiet for a while.

END CHAPTER 2!!!!!1!!!!!!!


	4. wow its been a long time sense the last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy fuck its been a long time from when i last updated  
> eh i warned yall earlier this might happen  
> i have through like chap 6 or 7 written and just need to get my lazy ass to type them up  
> if any of yall wanna get more chapters early go to my tumblr wingsofender.tumblr.com and ask me to upload the written chapters and u can decipher my chicken scratch yourself

So Mike tries to get laid, right? But jess is just like nah bitch, not today, not feelin it atm, so mike goes exploring & gets spooked by fucking shower curtains. what a pussy (cuz u are what u eat, oh wait). Mike goes back to jess & they start to make out. When shes down to her bra and panties, jess’s phone comes fucking flying through the wwindow & jess goes outside to scream about how she and mike are gonna fuck, and how its gonna be hot. A few seconds after she comes back inside, while she was just standing in front of the door, the weedle drags jess through the fucking window, jess screaming all the while. Mike goes chasing after her in a fucking tank top & picks all the definitely not safe routes to find jess lying unconsious in an elevator, which falls almost as soon as mike gets near it. Mike shoots at the Windows 95 when it sticks its head out above the elevator, but misses probably & he goes to chase after it. he attempts to climb a wall and almost falls off like twice. Not as strong as you think you are, are ya Mike?

This isnt the end of the scene but i missed one or two earlier so lets go back to he first one.

So after mike and jess leave to go fuck in the guest cabin, emily yells at matt about forgetting her bag & they leave to go and get it. Sam went to go take a bath but there was no water, oh no, so she complains about it to josh . she & josh go down to turn on the boiler while josh sends chris and ashley to find a ouija board, but they didnt say ouija because copyright. sam and josh fire up the boiler & sam tries to scare josh but failed and then chris actually scares them with all the movie shit in the basement. sam makes a comment about a crystal ball & then goes to take a bath for like 3 hours.

SCENE CHANGE

Josh, chris, and ash go to use the ouija board and the planchette started to move on its own. Josh freaks the fuck out & storms off when it flys off the table. so chris and ashly go to the library because the board told them to do it and they find a secret room behind a bookshelf with a picture with a message written on it in blood on the back. chris shows ashley & ashley freaks the fuck out. they leave the library secret area & a secret door magically opens on its own. 2 spoopy 4 me. so, of course, because this is a horror game, they go through the door. they go through some hallways & eventually end up at another door. Ashley goes through first & the door gets slammed behind her before chris can go through, & she starts screaming, chris eventually gets the door open and is promptly punched into unconsciousness. He wakes up later & finds that ashley is gone & he is alone. He explores the house and goes outside to look for her there.

He eventually makes his way to an abandoned shack where Ashley and josh are tied up and the maniac comes on & tells chris that he has to choose whether to kill Ash or Josh. he chooses to save josh because bros before hoes, but josh gets sawed in half anyways. Chris gets in and frees Ashley, not even trying to recover the remains of his best friend & they run outside & meet up with emily and matt. Emikly suggests that they go back to the lodge, getting patronized in the process. Emily volunteers to go get help with matt and they split up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit (2/22/17): seriously how tf do you people keep finding this abomination  
> please, im actually really curious


End file.
